24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 4 antagonists
This is a list of characters who were antagonists during Day 4. Habib Marwan's terrorist cell First sub-cell * Navi Araz: The leader of this subsection of Habib Marwan's terror cell, Navi Araz was responsible for the theft of the Dobson Override, as well as helping to plan the kidnapping of James Heller and Audrey Raines. He was killed by his own son, Behrooz Araz. ** Dina Araz: Navi's wife, Dina Araz was also heavily involved in the planning of the Heller kidnapping, and even poisoned her son's girlfriend, Debbie Pendleton, but had a change of heart when Navi ordered the murder of their son. She was shot dead on the orders of Habib Marwan. ** Behrooz Araz: Navi and Dina's teenage son. He helped his parents in preparation for the day's events, but began to doubt his parents' cause when he was ordered to murder his own girlfriend. Later traded to Habib Marwan in exchange for Jack Bauer, current fate is unknown. ** Dar: Was present at the train bombing in the early hours of Day 4; killed Brody, the courier carrying the Dobson Override device, then delivered the item to Navi Araz. ** Tomas Sherek: Partly responsible for the train bombing, Tomas Sherek was hidden in a dry cleaner's shop operated by Maurice Landstrass, and was apprehended by Jack Bauer and Ronnie Lobell. He was later tortured by Jack, and revealed that his real target was Secretary of Defense James Heller. ** Maurice Landstrass was sheltering Tomas Sherek, but his personal knowledge and involvement in the actual terrorist plot could conceivably have been minimal or nil. ** Tariq: Working for Navi Araz, Tariq was ordered to kill Behrooz. Before he could, Tariq was killed by Behrooz. ** Henchman: a henchman who helped tracking down Dina and Behrooz Second sub-cell * Omar: Leader of the unit at the compound where James Heller was being held, threatened both his life and the life of his daughter, Audrey. During the Marine raid on his location, he tried to take Raines as a hostage and she stabbed him in the leg. He was killed by the Marines. ** Ahmet: Terrorist posted as sentry to keep James Heller and Audrey Raines from escaping Omar's compound. ** Kalil Hasan: Tortured and killed Andrew Paige's co-workers, and later kidnapped Paige, after killing CTU agent Ronnie Lobell. Later martyred himself after he believed he was being followed back to the location where Omar was holding James Heller. ** Abdul Mahnesh: Along with Kalil, tortured and killed Andrew Paige's co-workers ** Kevin: Captured James Heller and Audrey Raines and held them at the compound with Omar. Later shot, and killed, by Jack Bauer. ** Duman: With Faress, one of the terrorists assigned to boot up the computer servers when Kalil Hasan was delayed. ** Faress: With Duman, one of the terrorists assigned to boot up the computer servers when Kalil Hasan was delayed. ** Henchman: A sentry posted at the compound gate, who spotted and reported the unwelcome presence of Debbie Pendleton. Rockland Building conspirators * Ali: Computer expert working with Forbes for Marwan at the Rockland Building, was killed by Lee Castle. * Henry Powell: Powell met with Omar at his warehouse, and was recognised by Audrey Raines. Assured she would die, he left, and contacted his mole at CTU Marianne Taylor. He attempted to use special McLennen-Forster clearance to escape Los Angeles, but was captured by Tony Almeida and Jack Bauer. Unfortunately, he was killed by a sniper before he could give them any information. * Forbes: Tortured Curtis Manning at the Rockland Building, and was later incapacitated by Manning and presumably arrested. * Adam: One of the two henchmen working for Forbes and Ali. * Jason: One of the two henchmen working for Forbes and Ali. * Marianne Taylor: CTU mole working for Henry Powell. Framed Sarah Gavin for being the mole and leaked information to Powell. Killed by one of Forbes's men (Adam or Jason). Primary cell * Habib Marwan: Mastermind of the terrorist attacks of day 4. ** Abat: An unseen terrorist associate in New York whom Hikmat Palpatine contacted at approximately 1:22am. ** Joseph Fayed: Chemical engineer, part of Marwan's cell. Sacrificed himself and killed Agent Baron. ** Gary: Mercenary hired with Mandy to bug the cell phone of Richard Heller. ** Atef El-Khabir: Terrorist sentry who was identified by CTU facial recognition software. ** Mandy: Hired to bug the cell phone of Richard Heller. When cornered, she killed a fellow mercenary and Agent Lee Castle, held Tony Almeida hostage and used her neighbors Shari and Ian as decoys. Captured by CTU and given immunity for the location of Marwan. Hostage exchange * Rafique: Terrorist who coordinated several missions for Marwan. Killed in a raid. ** Anwar: Carried out the hostage exchange ** Abdullah: Carried out the hostage exchange ** Rasheed: The driver of the van for the exchange ** Hostage sniper: A sniper working for Marwan; killed by Lee Castle before he could shoot Jack Bauer Air Force One strike * Yosik Khatami: Sub-cell leader, arranged all of the mercenaries, went to Prado for help leaving the country when he left a trail. Killed by Prado. ** Mitch Anderson: American mercenary pilot hired by Marwan to shoot down Air Force One, so that the nuclear football could later be stolen from the wreckage. ** Aziz: Terrorist associate of Marwan, rented the apartment loaned to Anderson. ** Nicole: Mercenary who held John Hansen hostage and killed F.B.I. Agent Drake. Claimed at first to know nothing of her employer Marwan ** Joe Prado: American working for Marwan to help Yosik escape the United States. Nuclear football retrieval * Steve Simmons: Henchman sent by Marwan to search the wreckage of Air Force One for the nuclear football. Shot by Jack Bauer when his Jeep rolled. * Abdul Mahnesh: One of Marwan's terrorist thugs. Killed by Jack Bauer. Nuclear rocket attack * Hikmat Palpatine: Helped Marwan coordinate the theft of nuclear warhead using information stolen from the nuclear football. * Sabir Ardakani: Political radical and technician working under Robert Morrison in Iowa who captured and helped arm the nuclear warhead. * Lee Jong: Chinese nuclear physicist freelancer working for Marwan, kidnapped by Jack from the Chinese Consulate. * Robert Morrison: Paid by Marwan to activate and launch Marwan's nuclear missile from Iowa; was successful. ** Hitman Sent by Robert Morrison to eliminate Sabir Ardakani's suspicious girlfriend, Nabilla Al-Jamil. He was killed by Chloe O'Brian * Yassir: Helped Marwan in Los Angeles coordinate Morrison's launch of the nuclear missile from Iowa. McLennen-Forster * Dave Conlon: Head of Security for McLennen-Forster, Conlon was involved in the cover-up that involved the detonation of an EMP, the interrogation of Paul Raines, and the mercenary army action against Jack Bauer and Paul. ** Spector: A professional soldier working for Dave Conlon. He led a team of McLennen-Forster trained mercenaries to try to kill Jack Bauer. * John Reiss: American businessman working for McLennen who was very active in the cover-up of the company's involvement with Habib Marwan. * Gene McLennen: CEO of McLennen-Forster, he participated in the cover-up of the theft of the Dobson override device, including the detonation of the EMP. Jack Bauer assassination attempt * Walt Cummings, ordered Dale Spalding to kill Jack Bauer in order to prevent any intelligence to be passed on to the Chinese. * Dale Spalding, a Secret Service agent sent to apprehend and kill Jack. * Charles Logan, President of the United States Allowed Dale Spalding to murder Jack Bauer without directly authorizing it Miscellaneous * Richard Heller was not a terrorist, but he involuntarily helped Mandy to tap his phone - which gave Habib Marwan information about James Heller's locations at the time. * Cheng Zhi, head of security for the Chinese consulate. After the raid on the Consul, Cheng attempted to find out who was responsible. While he was arguably only doing his job, his attempts to find out who raided the consul created a number of problems for CTU and their attempts to locate Marwan. Cheng also kidnapped and tortured CTU agent Howard Bern and extracted a confession revealing Jack Bauer was in charge of the raid on the consulate. * David Weiss was a lawyer sent by Habib Marwan to stall CTU and prevent them from interrogating Joe Prado. Category:Lists * * *